


Gillovny in Belfast ( english )

by itstatianam



Category: The X-Files RPF, gillovny - Fandom
Genre: Adele - Freeform, Belfast, Dana Scully - Freeform, F/M, Fox Mulder - Freeform, Gillovny, Love, The X-Files - Freeform, david duchovny - Freeform, gillian anderson - Freeform, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstatianam/pseuds/itstatianam
Summary: On February 29, 2016, Gillian Anderson was present at the Adele concert in Belfast. What she didn't know, was that she was going to be visited by someone very special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm translating this fanfiction and was my first fanfiction. If you want to read it in Portuguese, that's the link : https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136998 . I hope that you enjoy it. ENGLISH IT’S NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE.

_" Mom, have fun and don't forget to record a a bit of the concert for me. "_ said Piper on cell phone.

_"I will not forget, Piper. Take care of your brothers and none of them go to bed late. "_

 " _Mom, don't forget that I'm already grown."_

 _"_ _I know, it seems like yesterday that I knew I was pregnant with you."_

_"Mom, not again. You're not going to have this conversation like all the time, are you? "_

_" I_ _'m sorry dear. Now I have to hurry. I love you."_

 _" I love you, too, mom,"_ replied the daughter on the other end of the line with her younger brothers watching a comedy movie.

 

Gillian hung up the phone and sighed. As much she liked to work, being several days without seeing her children made her sad. She put on her black coat, a matching scarf, her most comfortable boots, and left the hotel room.

The taxi was already waiting for her in front of the hotel entrance. She got into the cab and took off her scarf. She opened her bag and took a small piece of her favorite chocolate, black, from inside. From the window, she watched the lights of the city, but in her mind were her children and the stuff that they might be doing at home.

Gillian arrived at the concert venue. Lots of fans were waiting in line to enter but she didn't have to wait. She wanted to wait like other people, it wouldn't be fair for people to be in the line for hours, and she'd come in precisely the moment she arrives.

She entered and shortly after the concert began. She was vibrating in the audience, looking like a teenage fan. She picked up her cell phone and recorded a short video to send later to her daughter who couldn't be there.

Adele started singing "when we were young" and Gillian felt her cell vibrate. It was David. " _Turn around_ ," he said in the message. Turning, she saw that he was behind her and their eyes met. David wore a white shirt, dark denim jeans, and he wore her favorite all-star. Gillian smiled and time stopped for both of them. David put his hand on her waist, pulling her to him. She, in turn, gently stroked his ear with her fingers, as she always liked to do, which made him excited.

 

" _David? What are you doing here?_ "Asked the blond woman who still didn't want to believe that he was there.

"  _I was full of missing you, I couldn't take another minute without you ... "_

 

And before David finished the sentence, Gillian pulled him to her with all her strength and kissed him. It wasn't a kiss from those when they greet each other but rather, a kiss from those who were madly in love. David hugged her.

 

" _David_ ..." she said.

 

Her words stuck in her throat. She liked him to hold her, she felt protected but at the same time she didn't want to, because people could notice them. David clasped his hand in hers which made her smile. She ran her hand down David's back and placed her hand inside the back pocket of his pants.

The concert is over. Gillian was radiant and looked into his eyes, he knew that look. He took her hand and led her out. He opened the door of his car.

 

_"David, where are we going? "_

_"You go to the hotel and I go .... "_

_"And you will go...? "_

_" Around. "_

 

Gillian didn't answer. She knew that David had work to do but wanted to spend the night with him, wanted to sleep grabing him. Even if there was no sex she just wanted his company tonight.

David parked the car. He opened the door and Gillian got out of the car. He took her hand and led her into the hotel.

 

_"Good night, Mr. Duchovny. Good night, Mrs. Anderson. How was the concert? "_

_" Very good thank you. I wanted the key to my room, please._ "Said David.

 

Gillian didn't know but David was one of the most romantic men she could ever meet. And how did he prepare it all? With Piper's help, but Gillian didn't even suspect it.

David took Gillian's hand again and they stepped into the elevator. Gillian could not stop biting her lip, another thing that left him completely turn on and out of his mind.

 

“ _Fuck_. “ – he said.

“ _Me_. “ – she answered, sassy.

" _Look, you'll sleep alone."_

 

She laughed. Her laughter was the most humorous and beloved laughter there could be.

They got to the 10th floor. David's room was at the end of the hall. He took the key from his left pocket and opened the door. Inside, the floor was filled with rose petals along with aromatic candles. He closed the door.

Gillian stripped off her coat and tossed it to the floor, grabbing David by his shirt and pulling it toward him.

 

 _"Are you ready for this, Scully? "_ \- he joked, imitating his character Fox Mulder.

" _I don't know if there's a choice. "_   - She replied, imitating her character Dana Scully.

 

He kissed her, taking her to the bed. Gillian stripped off her blouse and began unsnapping the buttons of David's shirt, one by one. David felt surrendered but wanted to be dominating her, he wanted to hear her scream with pleasure. He pushed the clasp of her skirt and undressed her. He felt her thighs with his hands when her hands are clung to his hair.

 

_"You missed me a lot, don't you? "_

_"How you guess that? "_

 

Gillian pointed her finger at David's pants. He could tell just how horny he was. He laughed. She wanted to feel his body against hers, wanted to have him there, wanted to make love's swears with him and wanted him inside her. And this happened, David got Gillian scream with pleasure in that hotel room.

Their bodies rested on the bed. David was stroking Gillian's blond hair, which was lying on top of his chest. The rain hit the bedroom window and he began to sing excerpts from his song "let it rain" to her.

_"David? "_

_"Yes, G-woman? "_

_"You were the best surprise of my life. "_

_"And you of mine. "_

 

David kissed her on the forehead. He didn't want to leave her for another second, but he knew that the next day he had to return to LA as she had to go back to the recordings of The Fall.


End file.
